You remind me
by Latent Lullaby
Summary: Inuyasha begins to think about his relationship with kikyo, and takes his relationship with kagome into perspective. Not for kikyo lovers-major INU-KAG fluff.


  
  
Authors note: Hey everyone! I'm finally back, after about a year. And you know what? Chibi link has a new friend! Chibi Inuyasha!!!  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: do you even talk? pokes chibi link  
  
Chibi Link: is trying to ignore chibi inuyasha because he ate all the candy  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: hello? throws a rock at chibi link  
  
Chibi link: Alright, thats it! I'm going to use my secretest weapon that even she don't know about!  
  
points at clueless zeldagurl  
  
Zeldagurl: huh?  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: yeah right, like you could do anything to me! Just look at these MC hammer pants!  
  
motions to his gigantic pants  
  
Chibi link:oh yeah! well pulls out sword KAI-TEN-GIRI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Inuyasha goes flying off into the distance  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: FEH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi link: I learned me some japanese! winks at the invisible audience  
  
Zeldagurl: um... I knew about that ,and I thought only adult link could do that? Are you turning into adult link?!  
  
(instantly drools all over new computer)  
  
Chibi Link:No, but who's paying attention anyway?  
  
sees a bunch of reveiwers pressed against the glass of the window, drooling as well  
  
Chibi Link: Are any of you listening to me?! oi... It's hard being a chibi...  
  
Zeldagurl: uh huh drool whatever drool you say drool  
  
By the way, drool read and drool reveiw!  
  
-Zeldagurl and the gang. (For those of you who don't know who link is, although you probably should know, because it's a fact of life for many of us...  
  
He is a hylian hero from the game series Legend of Zelda. E-mail me if you want to know more about him... , I'll be happy to answer any of your questions! Ideas for chibi link and his friends are welcome too -you'll get a free imaginary sword, curtosy of chibi link-  
  
Thank you!)Never made it as a wiseman  
  
a couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
  
tired of living like a blindman  
  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelingHow much has kikyo ever done for me?  
  
The question popped into my mind suddenly, with no warning whatsoever.  
  
I didn't want to be thinking ungrateful thoughts about kikyo, after all, I loved kikyo...  
  
Even though, whenever I saw her in her ghastly form of one brought back from the dead, she demanded I join her in Hell.  
  
It had seemed fair to me... I lost trust in her, even though I never would have killed her, or even seriously wound her.  
  
I shook my head, trying to send these thoughts away from me..... I heard a slight giggle somewhere behind me, kagome...  
  
She was riding on my back, I had almost forgotten. She was obviously playing with the fox child that she seemed so taken with...  
  
Somehow, I allowed a thought of her laughing with me, because of something comical I did. I closed my eyes and wished with all my heart that someday, that could happen, if I was lucky.  
  
Kagome... she was the woman who had once told me that she loved my hanyou form, though I was sure I was delirious, I still remembered it. I thought of it all the time...  
  
But Kikyo, she had wanted me to become human for her, she had shown plainly that she disliked me as a half-demon.  
  
She wanted me to sacrifice everything for her, to be miserable.

and this is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
this time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking  
  
and I've been wrong, I've been down  
  
but you're the bottom of every bottle

Kikyo never apologized for her actions, saying that he had betrayed her, and that she wanted his company in hell.  
  
But I saw something wrong with that... I was still alive!  
  
Did I really deserve to go to hell with her?  
  
Why did she even care?  
  
It occured to me, that, never once had kikyo been there to wrap my wounds, to give me moral support.  
  
That was all kagome! She hardly ever complained, and as far as I knew, she wanted only my happiness.  
  
But I remembered the feeling he had felt when she took my clawed hand in her own, after telling me that she only wanted to stay with me, that was all. No matter what pain she might have to endure... she wanted to stay with me!  
  
Kikyo never implied any thought of happiness, she wanted me to suffer, as she had suffered for 50 years.  
  
All those times she had refused my touch, my love, my heart, she threw it back at me, expecting me to follow her even after that.

It's not like you didn't matter  
  
I said I loved you and I swear I still do  
  
It must have been so bad  
  
cuz living with me must have darn near killed you  
  
And this is how you remind me of what I really am

I didn't know until the very end, back then, that I loved her... It wasn't until she had tripped and I had caught her, that I understood. She was all I could think about in those days... I couldn't get her out of my mind.  
  
We had been traveling for a while now, so I wasn't too surprised when I felt kagome lay her head down and sigh into my back, I loved the feeling. She even laughed a little bit as my long white hair reached out and tickled her cheek, I smiled at the simple mischevious notion in me, that loved keeping her giggling.  
  
I loved her. just like the question of kikyo had come, so did this thought. But I did, didn't I? otherwise. this feeling wouldn't happen, I wouldn't smile, I wouldn't love every second of being with her.  
  
My eyes wouldn't close at night, because all I wanted to do, was watch her sleep. It tortured me to see her in tears, all I could think of doing was wiping them away, and holding her close.  
  
And when she laughed, oh kami when she laughed, I felt like I could fly.  
  
I hated yelling at her... I hated calling her names, even though it was I who deserved them.  
  
All I could do, when I made her cry, was try to make her smile, try to get that angelic smile back on her face.  
  
Yep, if this wasn't love, I really didn't know what was...  
  
And I was so scared. scared of losing her, I was so aware of the pain I would feel, the tears I would taste. One of the many reasons I wanted to kill naraku, was because, every time we came in contact with him, Kagome was always somehow involved.  
  
I hated him, because kagome was in danger when he was around, it was that simple.  
  
But one fact did remain... Who would I choose, when the perfect time would come? Did I still love kikyo, the priestess who now wandered the earth, searching for a way to ensnare me?  
  
Or was my love for kagome more valid, was she truly the one for me?  
  
"Inuyasha?" her voice cut through my thoughts as I concentrated on her once again.  
  
"I think Sango and Miroku want to stop, probably to set up camp." I could just see her looking back at them. Miroku had probably tried to feel Sango's butt once again and she, in turn, was pretty mad.  
  
"Alright." I came in for a landing, preparing for the loss of kagome's sweet scent, as well as her prescense.  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am...  
  
She jumped from the warmth of my back to the ground,  
  
"thanks Inuyasha." She smiled warmly, making my knees feel like jelly.  
  
"whatever..." I tried to hide the effect she had on me, by sounding insensetive, like I never wanted to be toward her.  
  
She stopped smiling, I could have sworn I heard my heart fall.  
  
I love you kagome, thats what I wanted to say, don't turn away, please don't go away...

This is how you remind me of what I really am

"Kagome wait..." I sighed, just wanting to apologize.  
  
"Hai?" She looked up at me, probably annoyed, probably mad, yet not sounding like it at all.  
  
My eyes darted around, making sure everyone else was occupied..... They were, shippo had gone to join a down-sized kilala in a game.  
  
"I'm not sure what to say, but..." I took a step closer to her, surprising even myself for a minute.  
  
"I was thinking and, I just want to say..." I let my mask of anger and annoyance shatter, I stepped on it too. Doing so, lead me to see a new fear, one that frankly scared me more than anything in the world;  
  
Rejection.  
  
"I..."  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" She stepped forward, a look of understanding in her deep blue eyes. She took my hand, and gave it a sqeeze, as well as a smile of encouragement.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so rude to you all the time I've been with you, and..."  
  
I couldn't breathe.  
  
"yes?"  
  
"I... I love you." There. I had said it. I just wished I had the courage to back it up, I ripped my hand away from hers the moment I saw tears forming in her eyes. And I ran away, for the first time in my life... I ran away.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I heard her calling, I wanted to go back to her, but I couldn't. I jumped into the forest, out of the clearing.  
  
Trying to find a place that would hide my shame, of not being good enough for her, of being a Hanyou.  
  
"But Inuyasha, I like you as a hanyou." My mind kept replaying that distant memory that I kept wanting to hear.  
  
I settled on the branch of a low-hanging tree, wanting no more than to simply weep.  
  
...........................................  
  
It had been hours since any of us had seen him, everyone took pity on me, and searched for my hanyou, even though they didn't know the sacred words he had uttered just before he had left. My heart was still pounding, I couldn't get it to stop...  
  
I just wanted to find him, and tell him that it was alright... That I loved him back.  
  
Now that I knew what he felt, the very love that I myself had for him, felt like lava, wanting to spill out, to be known.  
  
I loved him so much, everything about him. He wasn't shamefull, he was wonderful... I loved the part of him that was human, and that of his demon side too.  
  
Although I hated his transformed self, because, in essense, it wasn't him. It was the only time I was scared of him, meaning his body, but never his heart. I was afraid, that someday, he wouldn't remember me. It scared me more than death...  
  
Who am I kidding? I thought, Inuyasha would probably be able to hear and smell me long before I found him. But I knew that I had no choice, if loved him, and wanted him to be happy; I had to find him. After all, he couldn't be that hard to find, he was a bunch of red and white, amidst a lot of green and brown...  
  
When I found him, I almost didn't know that I had, he was so quiet and well hidden, so when I looked up, all of the sudden, he was there. He had tears on his face, which was buried in hid red haori sleeves. I couldn't understand why, though.  
  
He had just admitted that he loved me; wouldn't that be something to celebrate? unless...  
  
"oh Inuyasha." I sighed in realization, he thought that I didn't love him, he didn't know that he was wrong!  
  
"I know why you ran away... and I came to find you, to tell you that you are mistaken." I smiled up at him as he finally looked me in the eye.  
  
"what?" he simply couldn't comprehend it.  
  
"I have already told you so many times, in so many different words, that I love you! No matter if you are a hanyou or a human!" I wanted him so desperately to come down, and to assure me that my one doubt was not true.  
  
"But, you love kikyo, don't you? Are you sure it's not kikyo you want to love you back?" I turned away, this had to be resolved, even if it hurt deep inside of me.  
  
"Kagome..." his voice, for once, was filled with emotion as I heard a plop on the groung behind me.  
  
"Now that I'm sure, I thought I should tell you..." he paused for a moment, not holding me, not looking at me, but staring at the ground.  
  
"huh?" I looked back into his amber eyes, wondering, hoping, dreaming, that he could possibly choose me...over kikyo.  
  
he smiled, holding a clawed hand out to me, his smile brightening when I took it.  
  
"I love you, not kikyo... these last few hours, when you were riding on my back, I was thinking... about the differences between you and her, and I guess I realized that you are so much more beautiful, in every way." he sighed.  
  
"that was easier than I thought it would be..." he said lightly.  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am.  
  
"oh Inuyasha." It felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from my heart, I felt like I could fly... and I knew I could, because Inuyasha would always be there to catch me if I fell. I ran into his waiting arms, so happy, I could've cried; I think I did, not that I remembered.  
  
"I'm glad..." I whispered into his chest, hiding my tears from him.  
  
"Lady Kagome?" I looked up, and there stood sango and miroku, smiling of course, I could just see their explanation to kaede,  
  
all three of them grinning in success. It wasn't hard to notice that they were trying to get the two of us together.  
  
Inuyasha was glaring at Miroku, and I knew what he was saying with the look on his face, it was basicly a 'you-say-a-word-and-I'll-make-sure-you're-voice-never-works-again' look. But then he looked back at me, the glare turning to a sheepish smile and a hope shining in his eyes.  
  
"c'mon Inuyasha, lets go back to camp."  
  
...Fin...  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: throws a tub of popcorn at Zeldagurl  
  
that was sappy and you know it!  
  
Chibi Link:is sitting beside chibi inuyasha, with eyes half closed yeah I know, I almost fell alseep.  
  
yawns a cute chibi yawn  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: you did fall asleep dummy!  
  
socks him in the shoulder  
  
Zeldagurl: is sitting with a tub of popcorn on head with arms crossed, glaring at the chibi's and trying to look as menacing as she can with the tub of popcorn on headWell... it was sappy in a good kind of way, and since when are you guys best buds?  
  
Chibi link:uh... I'm gonna let my lawyer answer that.  
  
Zeldagurl: you've got lawyers?!  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: yeah, whats it to ya?  
  
Zeldagurl: okay, number one, you're kids! hence the word chibi! and number two, how are you paying for this?  
  
Both chibi's get really shiny eyes and smile adorably  
  
Zeldagurl: oh no! you wouldn't! gasps, horror music starts  
  
Chibi inuyasha: nudges chibi link plug your ears, I think she's gonna scream.  
  
both chibi's plug's their ears  
  
Chibi link: we took the money in the drawer in your room, it had a sign but I couldn't read it.  
  
Zeldagurl: it said inuyasha dvd money, you fool!  
  
Chibi link: well then maybe you should consider teaching me how to read! see what problems it creates?  
  
Zeldagurl: faints  
  
both chibi's unplug their ears and walk over to where zeldagurl is, standing over her.  
  
Chibi link: you think she's dead?  
  
Chibi inuyasha: nah, but lets poke her to see what happens  
  
poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke  
  
Chibi link: umm, she's not getting up.  
  
Chibi inuyasha: ooh what does this button do? is over at the computer, about to press the delete button  
  
-Chibi story cliffhanger, will chibi inuyasha press the delete button?will zeldagurl get up? Will chibi link ever learn how to read? read zeldagurls next story to find out!-  
  
Anyway, this story was a one shot, since it was also a song fic. I started listening to a song by nickelback, and I really liked it, and the inner fan-girl made me write this. Inuyasha does happen to be my favorite anime, among others. But fear not loyal reveiwers! I will finish the paths we choose, as soon as my writers block dies.  
  
turns and hits it with a stick it'll happen eventually!  
  
Till then, toodles! read and reveiw, please! also, if you have any good ideas for future fan fics, check my profile for my listing of anime's I like, and please contact me! 


End file.
